Danny Phantom ADJL Crystal ball and cousins or3 ?
by MorganRocks236
Summary: This adventure takes us back to Amity Park! After a asteroid almost hit the earth Danny Phantom saved the world revaling his big secret on being half human we return to his world in hopes of a new adventure I DO NOT OWN DP OR ADJL
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or American Dragon Jake Long

Danny Fenton a.k.a Danny Phantom Amity Parks local town hero woke up to his alarm clock buzzing, groaing he got up went into the washroom brushed his teeth and headed into his room to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...

After he chaged he was making his way to the stairs when he smirked and went inagiable and invisible and went through the floor appearing into the kitchen. He looked to his family, Jazz, Mom,Dad. He walked over to the fridge opened it up and smiled as he heard his family gasp behind him. He went to the cuboard grabbed a bowl set it on the counter grabed a spoon and poured his milk.

"Who's there... show yourself ghost" Jack Fenton Danny's dad yelled with an ecto gun in his hands

Danny couldn't contain his laughter anymore and fell to the ground laughing with Jazz doing the same

"D-D-Danny T-That was s-so Fun-Funny" Jazz said in between breaths

"I know R-Right" Danny replied

"If you don't get up now I'll shoot" Jack said sarcastically aiming his gun at Danny

"Okay Ok" Danny said getting up

"That means you too" Maddie Dannys mom said to Jazz

"I know" Jazz said getting back up to hear a knock at the door

"Wanna play a joke on Tucker and Sam Mom and Dad" Danny whispered to his parents

"Sure" Maddie replied

"Be quiet ok" Danny said to his dad grabbing Jazz and hugging his family turning invisible

Knock...Knock...Knock

Knock...Knock...Knock

BANG...BANG...BANG

Sam burst down the door searching frantically for Danny while Tucker followed her

"Where could he be" Sam said entering the kitchen with Tucker

"Why you asking me" Tucker said staring at the spilt milk on the floor

Danny being so immature sometimes started immitating the Box Ghost

"I AM THE BOX GHOST FEEL THE FURY OF MY TAPE" Danny said perfectly immitating the Box Ghost

"AHHH" Tucker screamed

"Danny I know your there" Sam said closing her eyes hearing 4 Other people breathing in the room, She walked over to one side of the room and stomped her foot down hitting her target

"Ouch" Danny said losing his invisiblity

"Danny why would you do that were going to be late for school" Sam said smirking

"It was funny even my parents laughed" Danny said gesturing to his laughing parents

"Maddie did y-you hear him scream" Jack said falling to the ground with a 'THUMP'

"Yah that was funny...Kids head to school you don't want to be late" Maddie said

When she finshed she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll Get it...Wait there's nothing to awnser...COME IN" Danny screamed to the wide open door to see a boy maybe a little younger than himself walk through the 'broken' door.

He Had Black hair with green dye staining his tips while wearing a red and yellow jacket with blue shorts and red and white shoes.

"Oh Um Hi...Im looking for a...um...Danny Fenton" The boy said looking at a piece of paper

Danny walked theough the kitchen to the living room and looked at the boy when his dad 'shoved' him out of the way

"Jake my boy what are you doing all the way here shouldn't you be in New York" Jack said to the boy while Danny was still confused.

...

Wierd ain't I my second story hope you guys like I will have the Second Chappie up soon Plzzz Review..


	2. Guest's,Revalations,Secrets

Chapter 3 of DP~ADJL Crystal ball and a cousin or 3?...

**Ok get this I was checking my Mail on FF when I seen 3 reviews...OMG I was flipping out Im so Happy! Even though this is only my second Chapter I am going to make it exta long...^_^... Enjoy Folks**

Danny's POV...

"Jake my boy what are you doing all the way here shouldn't you be in New York" My dad said to Jake while I was still confused.

"Yes but Im wondering where your son is" Jake said looking around the room then looking at me.

"Hi" I said to Jake

"Hi" He said back then walked towards me and placed his hand out for me to take which I did.

It happend so fast All I remember was taking Jake's Hand and then this absolute unbearable pain and then screaming lots and lots of screaming them hitting the ground and then Blackness...

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around and found that I was in my room. I flipped my legs over the bed and shook my head. I heard talking outside my closed bedroom door and stood up and fell to my knees feeling pain in my whole body and I screamed.

4 sets of feet runnning up the stairs and my bedroom door blew open and arms were wrapped around me instantly.

"Oh Danny are you ok" I heard my mother ask me, I tried to say 'yes' but it hurt so I stuck to shaking my head 'no'.

I heard heavy footsteps walk toward me and mom and realized it was my dad, He lifted me up and set me on my bed once again.

"Danny-Boy what happened down there" My dad asked me and I shrugged feeling the pain start to die down.

I looked toward Jake seeing his head down and I started to speak.

"J-Jake do..y-you...know...what happend" I asked my voice raspy and weak

"No I don't" Jake said in a whisper inaudiable to the human ears but with ghost powers and my senses increased I caught what he said I was about to reply when I heard yelling.

"Jake!...Jake!...JAKE!" I heard someone yell

"Yo G...Up here" Jake yelled down the stairs and then 3 pairs of feet rushing up the stairs and 3 total strangers in my room, There was an old man probably around...I don't know wearing a blue dress, there was a young girl with black hair in pig tails and a purple dress with white shoes and an old dog really and I mean REALLY overweight dog.

"What happened here" I heard the little girl ask

"I don't know H all I remember was helping Danny up and then he screamed and passed out Yo!" Jake replied shrugging

"Jake can I talk to you in private" I heard the old man ask Jake

"Sure Gramps" Jake replied walking downstairs.

'So the old man was Jakes Grampa' I thought to myself and sat up a little to get a better look at the girl in the corner of my room, It looked like she was talking to the dog but my family was to caught up in trying to find out what happend to notice. I looked again and realized it looked like the dog was talking back cause' his lips were moving and there was no bark!. I used my ghost abilities to hear what they were saying.

"Haley..the kid has ghost powers he probably had a reaction to Jake" I heard the Dog talk...'Wow I was right' I thought

"Yah...But still what if it hurt That boy" I heard Haley say to the dog

"Then ask him" The dog said sarcastically

"How bout' you Fu Dog" Haley said to Fu Dog

"Can't Talking Dog" Fu Dog said pointing to himself for enphsasis

"Ok" Haley said walking over to my bed

I looked away immediatly and regretted it as pain surged through my whole body.

"Are you okay" Haley asked me

"Im fine" I replied sitting up more making room for her to sit, which she gladly did.

"You don't look like it" She asked

"Well I've been through worse" I answered regreting it as my mother stared at me shocked and then her expression changed to Anger.

"You What Mister" My mom said while I forced a fake smile on my face

"Nothing" I said a bit to quickly. She was about to reply when Jake and his Grandpa walked through the door 'Life savers' I thought

"Daniel are you okay" The old man asked me

"Um...Yes but call me Danny" I said not liking the attention

"Well Danny we need to talk to you alone" He said

"Um...Guys do you mind" I said to my Family

"Oh" They all said and ran through the door closing it on the way out

"What we are about to tell you is sacred and you cannot tell a soul" He said

"Ok I understand" I told him

"The thing is"

CLIFFIE ain't i evil!


	3. Ghost sense

Chapter 3 of DP~ADJL Crystal ball and a cousin or 3?...

Continuation~

...

"Daniel are you okay" The old man asked me

"Um...Yes but call me Danny" I said not liking the attention

"Well Danny we need to talk to you alone" He said

"Um...Guys do you mind" I said to my Family

"Oh" They all said and ran through the door closing it on the way out

"What we are about to tell you is sacred and you cannot tell a soul" He said

"Ok I understand" I told him

"The thing is"

Danny's POV

Just as the old Man was about to tell me a huge secret my ghost sense went off *Great*

"Danny Are you cold" Haley asked me

"No It was just my ghost sense" I said standing up feeling much better

"Oh Yah I forgot you were Danny Phantom" Jake said

"Daniel" I heard but it didn't look like the old man,Jake,The dog or Haley heard it

"DANIEL" It got louder I pluged my ears

"What's wrong Danny" Jake asked me

"YOU WILL CHANGE AND HELP ME CONQUOR THE WORLD"

"AHHHHH" I screamed

"Danny" Haley said coming to my side

"Yo G Look at that" Jake said

No ones POV

The ADJL gang were just staring at the 14 year-old boy in pain with fascination. He was changing back and forth from Fenton to Phantom and stayed. His Grey belt gloves and boots changed to a deep shade of Red. And his hair was the stood up.

"W-What's Happening to m-me" He said shaking with his eyes closed

"Danny You um look scary" Jake said taking his shoulder and walking him towards his mirror

He opened his eyes.

Sam's POV

Me and Tucker headed to school after what happened to Danny I just hope he's alright

"He's ok and you know that" Tucker said

"yah I guess I just wish the bell would ring" I said looking to the clock 2:20 it read it was supposed to ring 2 minutes ago.

BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

"FINAlY" I screamed

Tuck and I ran for the door grabbed our stuff from our lockers and botted to Danny's house.

what u think? can u guess who the surprised guess is


	4. The Evil Inside

Danny Phantom in...

DP...ADJL IN CRYSTAL BALL AND A COUSIN OR 3.

Chapter 4

OMG Thank you all for the reviews ok I have no excuse for not updating but Im on now isn't that the point oh I hate this part...

Disclaimer : I do not own Danny Phantom or American Dragon

...

Sams Pov

We rushed to Danny's house and Knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. I was tapping my foot when Mrs Fenton opened the door.

"Hi Sam,Tucker I guess your here to see Danny" She said and we nodded.

"Ok he's upstairs with his cousins"She said moving out of the way as we trampled through the door and rushed up the stairs.

"AHHHHHHH" We heard Danny scream and moved faster and busted his door open to see him looking in his mirror.

...

Danny's Pov

I pened my eyes and seen red eyes staring back at me. I heard my door bust open but I didn't care. I looked down to see red boots,gloves and my belt all red. I looked over to See Sam and Tucker staring at me in shock.

"D-danny" Sam said running over too me hugging me.

"Hi Sam" I said in total shock.

"Danny!" I heard my name by a girl, I looked over to see Danielle on the floor next to the window looking diffrent as well. Her Gloves,Boots and hair elastic were red as were her eyes.

"Danielle/Danny" Danielle and I said at the same time and heard the voice again.

"**Daniel and Danielle, You will Join me and my partner in conqouring the world and you will have no choice but to obey us**" The voice said

"Never" I shouted

"**You will Daniel let the evil inside you out, It has been in you since you first aquired your ghost powers, LET IT OUT!"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Danielle and I screamed once before flying out the window.**

**...**

**Jake's Pov**

**All I could think was 'Oh No what just happend to those two'**

**...**

**Loushi's Pov**

**'Daniel and that other girl are changing inside I can feel it we have to save them before it's too late!'**


	5. The truth

**I have no excuse for not updating!, So sorry!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own either show.**

Sam's POV

"What just happend!?" I asked the other 3 humans and dog. They all looked to the window and then to me, they just shrugged.

"Sam" Tucker said. "We have to go after him"

"I know" I looked at the other people in the room who were whispering among themselves. They stood up straight and walked past us.

We went down the stairs after them when Danny's parents asked them what happened to Danny.

"Yo, He was up in his room and like he just started screaming. Then he went ghost or something and his outfit and eyes turned red" Jake exclaimed. "Then this girl who looked just like him with the outfit and eyes came through the window then they flew away screaming Yo!"

"We have to go help them" Haley said turning to her brother. He nodded as they walked out the front door the grandpa and dog following. We turned to see Danny's parents in shock. Before they got out of it we went downstairs and grabbed the Bo0o0o0omerang and jumped in the specter speeder after I flicked the Bo0o0oomerang to find Danny and flew off.

...

No one's POV

"Phantom's"

Danny and Danielle flew through the window of a old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. They landed on the floor and looked up to the man with the Crystal Ball.

"Were glad you made it" Another voiced hissed behind the other male. Stepping through to the light a Black Dragon looked at the two Children before him. "I am the Dark Dragon"

The two Phantom's bowed down to the Dragon before standing up again and looking towards the other man. He to stepped out into the sunlight showing his true identity.

"Freakshow" Danny said in Awe bowing once again Danielle not to long after.

Freakshow walked towards Danny and put his hand on his head. He then stood up and did the same to Danielle before standing back up and grabbing a plastic cup. He then twists the red orb on his staff off and poured the red liquid into the cup before twisting it back on. He handed the cup to Danielle while she took a gulp leaving enough for Danny. He took the cup with his eyes closed standing up while drinking the last of it's contents. Freakshow walked towards the oldest hybrid before placing his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Daniel"

His eyes snapped open revealing eerie red orbs brighter then what they've been when he first came into the buliding.

Freakshow laughed while the Dark Dragon was smirking at the two Phantom's revenge was the only thing on his mind.

...

Jake's POV

Haley,Gramps and I flew after Danny and that girl towards a warehouse. They flew through the front window while we went in behind the back.

We watched in horror as the Dark Dragon and a Freakshow were controlling Danny and the girl. They bowed to them and drank something from that man's orb.

"What do we do now?" Haley asked. She looked scared.

"We come up with a plan and save those Phantom's" Gramps said when we seen red lights all around us.

"Welcome to the circus Dragon's"

...


End file.
